Howling At the Moon
by MsPiyaah
Summary: Harry lost more than his parents that fateful Halloween night; he lost his humanity as well. Raised by Remus and Sirius in America, what happens when he returns to Britain years later, prepared to face his destiny and defeat the Dark Lord. Eventual H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story, so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. This lil idea was just stuck in my head, and I thought maybe I could turn it into a full story. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"I can't take him, Albus!" shouted Remus Lupin, jaw clenched tight, fists held firmly at his sides as his knuckles clenched to white. He was a young man in his early twenties, with sandy brown hair and dressed in dark blue wizard robes. Standing before him was a much older man, tall and thin with long, flowing white hair with a beard to match. The older wizard, Albus Dumbledore, frowned slightly at Remus's defiant glare.

"Remus, please, just think about it," said Albus pleadingly.

"What is there to think about? You know I love him dearly, and would do almost anything for him, but this is the one thing I simply cannot do! I don't know anything about raising a child! Not to mention my…furry little problem," replied Lupin, sighing at the mention of his being a werewolf.

Albus smiled and walked slightly to the right, stopping in front of a small wooden crib that he had transfigured from an old quill he found lying somewhere randomly in his office. His pet phoenix, Fawkes, was perched on the rail, curiously staring down into it, inspecting its contents. The old wizard stroked the top of its head soothingly and looked down, staring adoringly at the baby boy sleeping peacefully beneath a thick layer of blankets. Making sure not to wake him, he gently took the child into his arms and walked over to Remus.

"You will not be alone in raising him," he said. "Madam Pomfrey is more than willing to give you lessons on how to properly care for a child, and several Order members have offered to babysit and provide assistance when needed. I know Mrs. Weasley has a one-year old boy, who would be a great friend if the two of them grew up together. Not to mention, she has a little girl on the way. And as for your "furry little problem" as you like to refer to it as…well, would you like to put young Harry through the same lonely upbringing you had after you were bitten? You are the perfect person to raise him Remus. After all, your problem and his problem are one and the same…"

The young werewolf stared down at the sleeping Harry, quietly taking him into his own arms as Albus handed him over. His eyes began to water as he watched the child that looked so much like his now deceased best friend, the only difference between the two being his emerald green eyes—inherited from his mother—and the freshly cut lighting-shaped scar on his forehead, which he had received the night before. He gave an involuntary sniffle as he thought about what had happened; about how the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, had attacked the Potter household, murdering James Potter first, and his wife Lily second, as both parents did all they could to protect their baby. It was by some great miracle that Harry survived, and the killing curse meant to end his life was somehow rebounded and hit Lord Voldemort instead.

The Dark Lord was vanquished, and although the young Potter was alive, his suffering that night had not yet ended. Fenrir Greyback, leader of the werewolves in alliance with Voldemort, had watched from the shadows, placed to attack anyone that came to aid the Potters. It was a full-moon that night, and his sensitive nose had picked up the fresh scent of death, and his bloodlust became almost uncontrollable. After seeing what had happened to the dark wizard, and knowing there was no point left in keeping watch, he ran through the broken door and up the stairs, where the baby's cries begged to be silenced. His fangs had just barely sunk into little Harry's neck when he was shot in the back by a spell. Dumbledore had arrived just in time to save baby Harry, but too late to stop him from being changed.

"Oh, Harry," said Remus quietly, clutching the boy to his chest. Soft sobs racked his body as he mourned the loss of his friends and the loss of Harry's innocence. He would grow up an outcast, just like he had, with no one to help him. He looked down suddenly as a tiny hand gently grasped his robes, almost melting at the sleepy yawn Harry let out as he snuggled further into the young man's chest. Beside him, Dumbledore's smile widened; a small twinkle in his eye as he watched.

"Well, if you insist that you won't take him, I suppose I'll just leave him with Lily's sister as I had originally planned and take him away every month for the transformations…" he said, trailing off as he reached over to take the baby back.

Remus tensed at the mention of Petunia and pulled Harry out of Dumbledore's grasp, letting out a loud, threatening growl as he held the child impossibly closer. "You will do no such thing!" he said, eying the older wizard dangerously, as if the man was a serious threat to his and Harry's lives. "You know how Petunia and that Dursley fellow hate our kind! They'll treat him like dirt! No, I take that back; he'll be treated worse than dirt! You can't send him there! Why…why can't Sirius take him! He's Harry's godfather!"

"Sirius can help take care of him, but he'll be busy these next few months, maybe even years as they round up the remaining Death Eaters and dark creatures that followed Voldemort. He's a Captain Auror and he cannot neglect his duties. Not to mention, he's nearly lost his head in rage and has gone after Peter. Who knows what will happen when he catches up to him."

Remus nodded slightly in understanding. Only a few people knew that Peter Pettigrew, their now ex-friend, had replaced Sirius as James and Lily's Secret Keeper, in hopes of throwing off the Death Eaters' attempts at finding out their location. But it seemed trusting that pathetic excuse of a man was a horrible mistake, and they'd paid dearly for it. Peter joined Voldemort and gave away their hiding spot, which led to the previous night's disaster. Looking down at the slumbering child, the werewolf sighed in defeat, knowing there was absolutely no way he could no longer deny him.

"I'll do it," he said, continuing to watch Harry sleep. "I'll raise him, love him, and treat him as if he were my own. I'll give him the life I never had, and make sure he never feels lonely. But…there is one condition."

Hearing this, the headmaster's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "And what, may I ask, is this condition?"

"I-I want to move to America and raise him there," said Remus hesitantly. "I've been looking into it these past few years, and from what I learned, the Americans are much less prejudiced against half-humans than the British are. You know how it is here. Centaurs, mermaids, werewolves, dwarves, etc. We're all treated like sub-humans, and many of us are shunned from the community for things we have no control over. But in America, I've read that they have laws protecting people like me and him from discrimination and that everyone is much more accepting of those with our sort of conditions…"

There was a tense pause as Dumbledore thought it over. A nerve-wracking moment later—for Remus at least—he nodded his head in agreement. "You may take Harry to America and raise him as you please. But I ask that you come back once it's time for him to start Hogwarts. It's only right he goes to the school his parents went to, after all."

"Oh, of course!" replied an eager Lupin, feeling as though a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "We'll come and visit for holidays and such too, as I'm sure Sirius would like to spend time with him as well."

"Speaking of Mr. Black, if he is ever to return from his hunt, had you ever mentioned your plans to move to America?"

"No sir," said Remus, averting his eyes. "I didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure, and also, I was afraid to leave everyone behind. But now that Lily and James are dead, and Peter is a criminal, it's just Sirius and I left. I'll feel awful about leaving him here by himself, especially after all that has happened, but it does provide a sufficient reason to leave. I mean, who would want to stay in this country after such a terrible war."

"Yes, I suppose it does," answered Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I won't be surprised if you're not the only one leaving the country." Just as he said this, the fire turned green and out of it appeared Sirius Black, looking much worse-for-wear. His black hair was tangled with dirt and his skin was pale, his black robes covered with soot and torn in several places.

"Sirius!" cried Remus worriedly at the sight of his best friend. "What happened?"

"I'd finally caught the rat-bastard and had him cornered. I had a small team of my Aurors following in case anything happened, and he almost blew up the street. Luckily, Smith stunned him and we got a confession out of him. But just as we were about to transport him to Azkaban, he bit his guard and stole his wand. Before we could stop him, he cast a temporary blinding spell on us and transformed into a rat and got away. By the time we could all see again, he was gone." At this, Sirius slammed his fist angrily into the wall, waking poor Harry from his sleep.

"Oh, look what you've done Sirius!" cried Remus, rocking Harry back and forth as he cooed softly in an attempt to calm the now crying child down.

Seeing his godson for the first time in days, Sirius's angry demeanor quickly faded and he walked over. "Remus…can I?" he asked, holding out his arms. The other male nodded and handed the boy over, making sure Sirius had a good grip on him before letting go. "I suppose this means I'll be taking care of him now, wont it?" he said, unaware of Harry's lycanthropy due to his absence.

"Actually, Sirius, I will," said Remus.

"What! Why? I'm Harry's godfather!" Sirius protested, though he managed to keep his voice to a harsh whisper in order not to re-awaken the baby. "Not that I have anything against you Remus, but I'm his legal guardian and I promised James and Lily I'd take care of him if anything happened to them."

"Sirius, there is much more to the matter that we must discuss," said Dumbledore, interjecting before Remus could reply. "I know you've had a long day, so please, take a seat and we can get the conversation started. Would you like anything from the kitchen's before we begin?"

Although he was eager and curious to see where this was going, Sirius knew his body had needs, and food was one of them. Having not eaten since he began searching for Peter, he nodded and a small plate of sandwiches and a goblet of pumpkin juice appeared on Dumbledore's desk for him. Settling down, he ate silently as the two explained to him what had happened. By the time the two had finished their tale, he was slumped back in his chair, too stunned to say much, if anything at all.

"Sirius?" asked Remus, tentatively, after several minutes passed. "Sirius, I know it's a lot to take in but—"

"I'm going with you."

"What?"

"I said I'm going with you," Sirius repeated, sitting up in his chair. Reaching for Harry, he held his godson in his arms, eyes searching for the mark on his neck. Tenderly, he softly stroked the bite mark, which had been cleaned and healed, leaving an almost un-noticeable scar. "To America that is; I'm sick of Britain, and I'm sick of this war. I can easily quit my job, and finding a replacement will be easy. I already have several candidates in mind."

"But…but…" stuttered Remus, unable to believe what his friend was saying.

"Remus, you and Harry are all I have left," spoke Sirius quietly, moving his hand up to gently brush the hair out of Harry's eyes. "I won't need money. I'm from one of the oldest and richest families, and my inheritance ensures I'll never have to work a day in my life. Add that to the more than generous salaries I earned as an Auror—which I only became because I wanted a thrill and James was one too—I'll be able to support all three of us with no problems."

"All THREE of us? Sirius, I can understand you providing for Harry, but for me too? I can't accept that…"

"Remus, please. You're my best friend and Harry is my godson. No amount of money could ever mean more to me than you two," answered Sirius. "Besides, James…James made me promise to take Harry and train him properly if anything were to happen to him and Lily. We all know that he'll need it…"

The other two men nodded in silent agreement, aware of the prophecy that had led to the Potter's demise. Dumbledore had planned to work up to special training once Harry had started Hogwarts, but starting him younger would most certainly give the boy a better advantage.

"Sirius, train Harry to the best of your ability, but do not forget that he is a child," said Albus, peering down at the tiny child held protectively in his godfather's arms. "Do not push him too hard. He will have a difficult life ahead of him once you all return to Britain, so let him cherish his childhood for all its worth."

"Of course, Headmaster," replied Sirius.

"Very good," answered the professor. "Now, I'm sure you're all eager to get a move on, so I shall let you go. This may be the very last time I see you all for the next ten years, but I will try to stay in contact. "

The two younger wizards nodded and stood from their seats. After a brief goodbye, they set off through the floo to start their preparations. When they had left, Dumbledore leaned back in his seat and stroked his beard thoughtfully. Many things had gone wrong in the past few days, but maybe this unexpected turn of events could set things right.

* * *

><p>Please Review! I'd really like to know what you all think of my story, and it'd be great to hear what you all have to say.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for the reviews everyone. This chapter is another short one, but things will get longer and more detailed as the story progresses. This is all just sort of build-up and background I suppose. Also, things might not make a whole lot of sense right now, but just like the chapter length, as the story moves on, more things will be revealed.

Oh, and I decided to change the title from "Art of Magic" to "Howling at the Moon" which seemed a more appropriate title.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"I wish they all could be California, I wish they all could be California, I wish they all could be California girl—"

"For Merlin's sake Sirius, do the world a favor and shut up!" cried Remus, face-palming as his over exuberant friend belted out an old Beach Boys song.

"Oh cheer up Moony!" replied the dark haired young man, reaching over and patting the werewolf on the back. "We're in California! _San Diego_, California to be exact; how can you not be in a good mood?"

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning to look outside the window. Outside it was warm and sunny, only a few stray clouds marking the otherwise clear blue sky. His eyes roamed over unfamiliar surroundings as he thought about what their lives would be like here. Sirius had deposited a rather large sum of his inheritance into a local wizarding bank, and with that money, had purchased a plot of land in which to build their home. Hiring a team of wizard construction workers, their two stories, and five thousand something square ft. house was erected in a matter of days, and after a day long trip to several furniture stores, the house was turned into a home.

In order to keep their town from overcrowding, city officials had declared a law stating that private plots of land could not be any smaller than two acres. And in order to keep their privacy, Sirius had bought not just one plot of land, but all the others surrounding it. Because of this, their backyard was impossibly huge and his friend had spared no expense in making use of it. There was a rather large patio with a built in barbeque grill (Sirius swore to learn how to make "true American cooking!"), a swimming pool with cascading waterfall, and stone pit in which to make bonfires. Further away was a small training field for when Harry got older, and even further was another, smaller house which was to be used on nights of the full moon.

Turning away from the view outside, Remus looked around the room. He and Sirius were on the first floor, in the kitchen preparing lunch. Next to the kitchen was the dining room and family room, and from there was a door leading down to their basement, which would later serve as a training room in which to teach Harry all he needed to know about magic and more. Upstairs were four bedrooms, one for each of them plus a guest room. All were very spacious and equipped with their own walk-in closet and personal bathroom. All-in-all, Remus could never ask for a better place to live. Due to his condition, work was hard to come by back in Britain, and his old, dingy apartment was little more than a bad memory.

"Do you really think you'll be happy here, Remus?" asked Sirius, noticing the distracted look on his friend's face. "America was your choice, but is this the right place for you to be? If you feel uncomfortable here, we can find another city or state. You didn't seem to know where exactly you wanted to live in the States, and well, I guess I always heard big things about California that I forgot this was your idea and not mine."

"Sirius, this is more than I could have ever wished for," replied Remus, turning to face his friend. "This house, its location, being here in America with you and Harry…if Lily and James were still alive, I'd have said my life was now perfect."

Glad that Remus approved, Sirius smiled and nodded his head. The city they lived in was a place called Valley Center, which was mostly farmland and much of it was owned by the local Native American tribes. He'd chosen the area for many reasons, mainly, that it was far enough from large populations to safely keep their privacy, but well within driving distance of the beach and downtown that had originally attracted him to the area.

Turning back to the counter, Sirius cut up a tomato for their salad as Remus prepared sandwiches. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from upstairs and Harry's cries could be heard from his nursery. Setting down their things, the two Marauders quickly made their way to the bedroom. Stopping in front of the door, they heard what appeared to be the sound of flapping wings and tiny growls, Harry's crying no longer apparent. Giving each other a confused look, they pushed open the door and burst in. What they saw next was something they'd never imagined possible.

A distraught bird was flying randomly around the room, trying to find an exit (they assumed it had accidentally flown in through the open window). It was not the bird, however, that shocked them. In the corner of his crib, where Harry once lay, was now what looked to be a tiny wolf pup, half covered in blankets, crouched down as it growled threateningly at the bird above. However, upon seeing Remus and Sirius, the tiny creature gave an excited yelp and stood up, holding its clawed paws around the side bars, much like Harry did whenever he saw his uncles come in.

"R-Remus…is…is that _Harry_!" gasped Sirius, staring wide eyed at the little wolf-boy. He let out a soft whimper as the pup barked at hearing his name, his tiny tuft of a tail wagging excitedly behind him. "Oh Merlin, it _is_ Harry!"

"Sirius, get the bird out of here!" shouted Remus, walking over to the crib and taking Harry into his arms. He sighed and shook his head as the still shocked Sirius simply vanished the bird, hoping they didn't permanently damage its mental health. Sitting on the rocking chair, he inspected the young pup, unable to hide his amusement as Harry's tail wagged frantically back and forth behind him, his whole body shaking with effort. "Sirius, we'll need to contact Dumbledore immediately. I think he'll want to know about this."

Sirius slumped to the floor, holding his head as he stared numbly ahead. "Harry is a werewolf puppy! W-why is he a puppy! It's not even the full moon!" Oh god, I wasn't even expecting this!"

"Sirius! Get a hold on yourself and stop freaking out! Go write a letter to Dumbledore right now, and then come back here so we can figure things out!" Remus rolled his eyes as he watched the dark haired man leave, turning back to Harry and finding him to once again, be human. "Well, this is interesting…"

When Sirius came back ten minutes later, he found Remus and—a once again human—Harry on the floor, playing a game of peek-a-boo. Despite their odd predicament, and ignoring his earlier panic attack, he found the situation somewhat funny. "So, have you figured out what happened?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door frame.

"I think so," replied Remus, sitting up. "Children have been turned into werewolves before, but Harry is probably the first _baby_ to get turned ever. Babies' bodies are like sponges, and soak up everything and anything around them. They can adapt to almost any situation. I may be wrong, but I think Harry's body has taken his lycanthropy and somehow, oh I don't know, evolved it into something more. See, when that bird came flying in, it scared poor Harry, and in defense, his body transformed himself into his stronger werewolf part."

"What exactly are you saying…"

"Well, I think Harry is a more powerful sort of werewolf," said Remus, shrugging. "I think his body, along with his magic, will allow the disease to manifest itself inside him, and become not a burden to him, but a blessing…" A grin appeared on the older werewolf's face. "I think when he's older, Harry will actually be able to control it, and he'll be like a sort of werewolf animagus!"

"So you're saying Harry can turn at will?" asked Sirius, uncrossing his arms and walking into the room.

"Well, I don't know for sure," Remus answered. "This is the first time it's ever happened, and we can't just scare the poor boy over and over until it happens again."

"Hm, well let's try this then," said Sirius, transforming into a dog. Letting out a small bark, he playfully bounced back and forth at Harry, who giggled and stood up. Wagging his tail, Sirius circled him a few times before leaping away. Harry ran on shaky legs, reaching out to grab his tail, only for Sirius to jump back again. Pouting, the Potter child transformed himself as well, dropping to all fours as he chased after his godfather.

"Oh wow…" muttered Remus, as he watched the two play cat and mouse. He got up and followed the two out into the hall, watching Sirius run down the stairs. "Merlin, Harry no!" His heart caught in his throat as, instead of following down the stairs, the tiny werewolf leapt onto the railing and jumped down, tackling Sirius just as his paws hit the carpet on the first floor. The two wrestled playfully, Sirius crouching and dodging as Harry jumped all over him excitedly.

"Oh, gross! Remus! He pissed on me!" cried Sirius suddenly, transforming back into a human as he held puppy-Harry at arms' length.

"You got him too wound up!" Remus shouted back, laughing loudly. "You know how puppies can be when they get too overexcited." He continued to laugh as he heard Sirius grumble and walk to the bathroom to clean up. Another unexpected turn of events, but it certainly wasn't unwelcome.

* * *

><p>Yeah, sorry again that it was short, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Please leave a review! I'd really appreciate it. Story Alerts &amp; Favorites are nice, but what always first attracts me to reading a story is the review count. If it has a lot of reivews, I can tell that its probably a really good one. If I get more reviews, maybe more people will read my story lol. So please, read and review! Thank you!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but life just got in the way. I'm hoping, however, to start updating more frequently and really get this story going. This is another somewhat short chapter, but its definitely my longest one yet! So I hope you like that. It's a bit of a filler, and time has really passed by since the beginning of the story. However, it does explain a bit of what life in magical America is like for Harry, as opposed to how it could have been in Britain. It also explains a little more about how him being a werewolf has adapted to his body. **Oh, and just so you know, werewolves of the HP universe look pretty...sad. If you've ever seen the movie Van Helsing with Hugh Jackman, think that kind of werewolf. Massive, furry, muscular and powerful.** Not skinny, hairless, and frail. **That's what werewolves in my story look like. **Ok, well that's it for now. Enjoy!

*EDIT* - Added an extra little scene at the end. Not entirely important but was starting the next chapter and decided it belonged in this chapter rather than the next.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Harry James Potter! Get up this instant, or you'll be late for school!"

"Five more minutes," groaned Harry, pulling the covers over his head. Suddenly, he found himself being thrown onto the floor as Remus flung open his door and stormed in, yanking the blankets from beneath him. "Oomph!"

"No, not five more minutes! _This_ minute!" said Remus, placing his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Oh, don't you growl at me mister! You may be a more powerful werewolf than I am, but I am still your senior by many years! So don't play _alpha-male _with me young man!"

Harry continued his growling as he gathered his clothes, shooting his uncle an annoyed glare every now and then before heading into the bathroom to shower. After a quick rinse, he stepped out of the shower and dried off, wrapping his towel around his waist. As he brushed his teeth, he looked himself over in the mirror. For a ten year old boy, he was a bit on the tall side, standing at about 4'10 and his body was more defined for someone as young as he was. He most certainly wasn't muscular, as his body hadn't developed that much yet, but he was lean and healthily toned. His hair was dark black and cut short, as was the policy for his school. But even scissors were no match for genetics, as the upper parts of his hair stuck up without the aid of hair products or magic. His eyes were a brilliant green, inherited from his equally brilliant mother, and he was glad he didn't have glasses to cover them up.

"Are you done yet?" asked Remus through the door, knocking loudly to get his attention.

Spitting out the foamy toothpaste, Harry rinsed his mouth and replied, "Almost! I just need to get into my uniform!"

"Well hurry up! Your uncle Sirius has made you oatmeal and it'll get lumpy if you don't eat it while it's warm!"

"Okay, okay! I'm almost done!" Dropping the towel around his waist, he pulled on a pair of boxers and khaki pants. Slipping on a white dress shirt, he buttoned it up and tucked it into his pants before zipping up and sliding a belt through the loops. Opening the door, he rolled his eyes as Remus continued to nag him. Going to his closet, he took a black vest off the hanger and pulled it over his shirt.

"Socks, Harry! You forgot to put on socks!" reminded the older male, tossing him a rolled up pair.

"I know, I've got it covered," Harry answered, pulling the socks onto his feet before slipping into a pair of black and white sneakers. "See, I'm all ready!"

"Okay, now go eat your breakfast," Remus ordered, finally leaving the room. "Your bus will be here in fifteen minutes, and you've still got to walk to the stop."

"Stop worrying so much Uncle Moony." Following Remus out, Harry launched himself over the railing, landing in a crouch on the ground floor. He smirked at the older werewolf, who had just made his way down the stairs. "I know, I know. 'Use the stairs! That's what they're made for!'" he said, mimicking his uncle. "But my body was made to be stronger and faster than normal humans. That's what I'm made for. Stairs are so ordinary!"

Remus just shook his head and walked off, muttering to himself about uncontrollable werewolf pre-teens. Harry smiled to himself and wandered into the kitchen, the smell of food enticing him to sit down. Sitting on a stool at the island-counter, he pulled a giant bowl of oatmeal towards himself and immediately dug in. Sirius, who was at the stove, shook his head and laughed.

"I swear, you're a bottomless pit," he said, flipping bacon on the pan he was cooking from. "And since I know you can't go a meal without some sort of meat, I made a few strips of bacon for you."

"Extra thick?" asked Harry, mouth full of food.

"Extra thick," confirmed Sirius, as he began plating the bacon. Sliding the plate towards Harry, he leaned back against the counter and sipped from a mug of coffee while he watched his godson eat. The years had passed quickly, and he couldn't believe just how big the boy had gotten over time. It seemed just like yesterday that he was holding baby Harry in his arms for the first time and now he was growing into a fine young man. As they had predicted, his lycanthropy had been somewhat of a blessing rather than a curse, though Harry's playful and mischievous nature liked to take advantage of it. Except for nights on the full moon, Harry was able to fully control his transformations and could turn at will. Even then, he was able to keep his mind and self-control (for the most part that is), without the aid of Wolfsbane potion. He'd also gained what some would call "superhuman abilities," as his physical strength and speed, along with his five senses were enhanced. He was no "Superman" but he was certainly able to do things no normal human being, magical or muggle alike could do.

"That was great, thanks Sirius!" said Harry gratefully, pushing his empty plate and bowl away. Glancing at the clock, he jumped down from his chair and grabbed his backpack, which was sitting on the floor by the door. "Hm, now where did I put my—aha, there it is!" Pulling out his wand from the front pocket, he gave it an affectionate twirl and stuck it into its holster, which was attached to his belt. There was no age restriction on magic in America, as long as children under 16 did it in the supervision of an adult and/or out of sight of muggles. The wand he had purchased on a vacation to Britain, at Ollivander's, the same place his family had received their wands for generations.

"Time to get a move on, Harry!" said Sirius, opening the front door. "You've got five minutes to make it to the stop. Think you can get there on time? Or do you want me or Remus to apparate you there?"

"No, I've got it," replied Harry, securing his bag. With a grin and a small salute, he ran out the door. Jumping off the front porch, he cast a notice-me-not charm and transformed into his werewolf form, landing on all fours. Letting out a happy howl, he raced down the street and out of sight in seconds.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry! Over here!"<p>

Stepping onto the school bus, Harry turned in the direction of the voice and followed it to the back where his group of friends usually sat. Grinning at each of them, he took his seat and placed his bag on the floor between his legs. "So, did you guys finish last night's math worksheet?" he asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't have been allowed to go to karate class if I hadn't," replied the boy sitting next to him. His name was Michael "Mike" Wu, and Harry hated to stereotype, but the boy was a perfect example of Asian ancestry. He wasn't exactly short, and the men in his family grew to be around 6' foot, but at the _present_ time, one would not call him…tall. His short black hair was combed neatly, and the wire-rimmed glasses he wore made his thin face look even smaller. He was nothing short of genius, and was a bit of pushover when it came to schoolwork, but he was a loyal friend and loads of fun; that is, if whenever mother allowed him to hang out.

"What about you Jen?" asked Harry teasingly, leaning across the walkway to nudge her playfully. "Did you manage to put the game controller down and finish your work?" The girl in question stuck her tongue out at him and turned away, flipping her blonde hair at him in an annoyed fashion. She was far from the typical girl, and was more of a tomboy than anything. But who could blame her, growing up with three brothers?

"She kept at it all night Harry," said Bradley, Jen's twin and "older" brother.

"For your information, _Mr. Potter_," she started, straightening out her skirt before pulling her bag into her lap. "I finished it in last period, during Mrs. White's horrendously boring presentation on the importance of art and literature. See for yourself."

"Well, thank you _Ms. Thompson_," he answered, taking the thick worksheet from her as he pulled out a pencil and his own homework. "I believe I just tricked you into letting me copy your work!"

"What! Harry, that's cheating!" she cried, launching herself across the bus at him.

Harry laughed and handed back the paperwork, putting his own back into his bag. "I'm just kidding Jen! Don't get so wound up. I already did it and had Uncle Remus look it over."

"Jerk!" she said, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you kids back there!" shouted the bus driver, looking at them through the mirror. "Sit down and stay still. We're just about to hit the transport point!"

"Ah, my favorite part of the day!" said Bradley sarcastically, scooting further down into his seat. "I hate taking the bus. I wish I could just live at school and not have to worry about portkeying there and back every day!"

"Well, we live close enough to school that there's no point," replied Jen, rubbing his back soothingly. "I know you get a bit sick when we do this, but you'll get used to it eventually. Just hold my hand and close your eyes; he just activated the switch."

The twins clasped hands just in time as a second later they were being pulled forward by an invisible hook. Only a moment later the tugging sensation stopped and the bus engine roared loudly before dying down, signifying the end of their trip. Students began to stand up and grab their things, making their way to the exit. Knowing it would be impossible to make it through the large crowd, the four friends hung back and waited for the bus to empty before getting out.

"Another wonderful day at school," said Harry, grinning as he looked around. Their school, George Washington's Academy for Wizards & Witches, was a large, modern-built campus located on a secret island somewhere off the coast in California, where magic could be practiced freely without interfering with muggles and their devices. The campus itself was divided into four large main buildings, with a separate building for administration, for the library, and another large building closer to the shoreline where they had gym. Further inland were a few smaller buildings, which served as dorm rooms to house out-of-state students during the school year. Students who lived in-state were picked up and dropped off daily by buses that were also portkeys.

Magical schools in America were different than their European counterparts and served as "K-12" where students studied not only magic, but were put through muggle schooling as well. Not only did it educate students on the muggle world, it allowed squibs to get a full education to get into a muggle college later while still keeping them involved with the wizarding world. Ten and eleven were the ages most students really started showing potential for magic, and so until about fifth grade it was mostly pure-blood and half-blood students. They of course learned the basics of spell-work and potions, and studied magical history as well, but up until they were older, it was mostly muggle education for them. Some students complained about not learning enough about magic in their earlier years, but Harry was just fine with it. He had his own "special lessons" at home with his uncles anyway.

American schools, along with the American magical community, were also completely caught up to the 20th century and had adapted muggle inventions to be used with magic. Things like light bulbs, cars, gizmos and gadgets were all converted to be powered by magic, thanks to many ingenious, hard-working rune and arithmancy practitioners. And while magical potions and healing spells worked much more effectively than pills and drugs, Healers used procedures such as organ transplants and heart resuscitation to fix things that magic could not. And their banks, which were also ran by goblins, had debit cards that were accepted in both the magical and muggle world, which made purchases much easier. All in all, America seemed to be further advanced than the British, who were still stuck in the dark ages.

"I need to grab a few things from my locker, so I'll see you guys in class," said Bradley suddenly, taking off in the direction of locker.

"All right, see you!"

The remaining three made their way to first period and took their usual seats in the back of the classroom, Jen placing her bag in the chair next to her to save the spot for her brother. A few minutes later he joined them just as class was starting.

"Good morning class," said their homeroom teacher, Mr. Fox, as he stood up from his chair. "Before we begin, we'll state the pledge of allegiance and take roll. You all know the drill; please stand."

Placing their hands over their hearts, the students in class and all around school spoke almost as one as they began their daily rituals. "_I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America…_"

* * *

><p>"That's new," said Mike, as the three boys changed in the locker room for PE class. Jen, of course, was with the girls in their separate room.<p>

"Huh? You mean this?" asked Harry, looking down at the still-healing scar on his side.

"Yeah," nodded the other boy. "Rough night on Saturday?" They all knew he was referring to the night of the full moon. His friends, along with just about everyone else at school, knew of his lycanthropy, though only Mike, Bradley, and Jen knew the full extent of it. Children like him were not persecuted, and the school even encouraged everyone to share their experiences with others so as not to build distrust between them. Harry was the only werewolf in the school, but he knew of a vampire in the upper classes, and he had come across several other half-breeds in the school, like their Varsity basketball captain who was half-giant.

"Uncle Remus and I got into a fight," he explained, pulling on his swimming trunks. "I still keep control over my mind, and am consciously aware of things—and so does he with the help of the potion—but it seems that now I'm getting older, our wolves are starting to fight for dominance. We messed up the room pretty badly, and uncle Sirius said the wards keeping us in almost broke. We're probably going to have to stay in separate places once I'm older or else we'll end up tearing each other apart."

"I don't think I could ever go through what you do," said Bradley, shaking his head. "You've got some cool abilities, but to lose control of myself like that…I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

Harry shrugged as he grabbed his towel and walked out of the locker room. "It's who I am," he replied. "And even though I wish I was just another normal boy sometimes, I've come to accept that I'm not. The most I can do is take advantage of what's been given to me, and deal the best I can with the things that are out of my control. Oh, look there's Jen!"

"Took you guys long enough," she said, waving them over. "I swear you all take longer than me, and I'm a girl!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Mike, crossing his arms. "Well, there's three of us and one of you."

"Pft excuses," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Now c'mon! Coach Moore said we need to swim to the buoy and back five times before we can play around."

Harry grinned and began running towards the beach, where several other students were already beginning their laps. "Last one to finish is a rotten egg!" he cried, jumping into the salty water.

"No fair!" shouted Bradley. "You always beat us!"

"Well, last one to finish besides Harry is a rotten egg then!" yelled Jen with a smirk, pushing the two remaining boys down onto the sand before leaping after her dark-haired friend.

"Hey, now _that_ isn't fair!"

* * *

><p>"What a day," muttered Harry, as he walked through the front door. Dropping his backpack onto the floor, he transformed back into a werewolf and climbed onto the couch. Circling around a few times, he pawed at the cushions and nestled himself into the corner and curled up.<p>

"Harry, is that you?" asked Remus, walking into the living room from around the corner. "Oh, come on! Not on the couch Harry! You know how annoying it is to clean the fur off!"

Harry lifted his head tiredly and snorted at Remus before curling up more. Sirius, who had just walked in behind him, laughed and shook his head. "You know, I don't remember signing up anywhere to take care of a dog," Remus muttered quietly. Harry's ear twitched slightly as his sensitive hearing easily picked up his words. A soft growl came from the young werewolf before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Leave him alone Remus," said Sirius, dragging his friend out of the room. "I'm sure he's tired from school, and he still has homework to finish before lessons with us. Let him rest."

"I can understand him wanting to rest," replied Remus, shaking his head. "I just don't understand why he always has to transform. Why can't he just be…normal?"

"Remus, I know being a werewolf is a painful experience for you, but for Harry its part of who he is. Being in his werewolf form feels just as natural to him as being human is, so that for him is normal. Normal for us doesn't always apply to Harry, remember that."

"I suppose you're right," sighed Remus, running a hand through his hair. "But still, does he _have_ to sleep like that on the couch? Even with magic it's a hassle with the way he sheds!"

"He's a big boy now and knows the cleaning spell. Just let him clean it up. At least it's not like when he was little and couldn't control himself when he got too excited…"

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Remus asked, smirking.

"It wasn't even a little tinkle!" pouted Sirius, walking away.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Sirius, it's time for dinner!" shouted Remus from the backdoor.<p>

"We'll be right there!" Sirius called back. "Give us two minutes! The simulation is almost over!" He waved at the other Marauder before turning back to Harry, who was currently working on target practice with his spells. "Come on, Harry! You're almost done!"

"_Stupefy_! _Reducto_! _Confringo_!" Ignoring his godfather, the young werewolf focused on his targets as they appeared and disappeared around him. Spell after spell flew from his wand, stunning, blasting, and utterly obliterating the training dummies, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. Suddenly, a loud buzzing was heard and he tiredly dropped his arm in exhaustion as the dummies magically pieced themselves back together. He panted heavily as he walked to where Sirius stood, giving his godfather a small grin. "How'd I do?"

"You did well today," said Sirius, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder and leading him inside. "You got 89 out of 100, so you've definitely improved since last time."

Harry's grin grew wider as he heard the results and felt his chest swell with pride. He'd only missed 11 this time, which was better than the 26 he missed the time before. "I'll get them all next time, and then we can speed the dummies up even more." Sitting at the dining table, he let his mind wander as Sirius went to help Remus bring the plates over.

He'd first begun training when he was around seven, and back then had been only able to throw weak stunners. In the past, the target speed had been set to slow and it had gotten faster as he learned more magic and honed his skills and reflexes. Three years later and it was set to medium-fast, a pace that had even most adult witches and wizards running out of breath. Sirius and Remus had kept up their own training, and were able hit every target at the highest setting, and young Harry was eager for the day he would match them spell for spell.

At first, he had thought that this was all a game; a learning experience, as his uncle Remus liked to call things. But as he got older, he began to question why he was pushed so hard to learn spells and potions, and eventually the truth had come out. _A prophesy._ A prophesy had declared him the Chosen One, and his family wanted him to be nothing short of prepared to face his destiny. Harry wasn't stupid, and he most certainly wasn't ignorant. He knew who and what he would be up against. Even in the States, Voldemort had been considered a huge threat, and they had begun building up their Auror Corps in case he ever decided to jump the pond. Because of that, it was a noted time in history and he had learned all about it in school.

Harry had always known why his parents were murdered and by who. But up until then, he had never known it was because of him and that prophesy. Sirius and Remus had always made it seem like James and Lily were in hiding simply because they were well-known supporters of Dumbledore and the Light, and had fought against him on many occasions. The day he finally learned the truth, the real truth, he swore to never be weak and helpless again. He was still young, but he understood well the meaning of sacrifice, and no one would ever die for him again. _**Ever**_.

And so he threw himself into his studies, at school and at home. He read as many books as he could and soaked up their knowledge like a sponge, something Remus and Sirius said was a trait of his mother's. Like his father, he was quick on his feet and could react to many situations, given just a minute or two of time. With an ex-Auror and a trained werewolf as his teachers, he had become a force to reckon with in just a few short years, and he'd only grow stronger as time went by. Not to say he was overly-powerful; anybody who was determined enough to train like he did could become like him. He wasn't special; he was just motivated.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Remus, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Huh?" asked Harry, blinking.

"I asked what you were thinking about," Remus repeated. "You haven't touched your food, which is strange, considering it's your favorite: bloody rare steak with a slight sear. Now what's up kiddo?"

Harry shrugged and grabbed his knife and fork, cutting into the still red steak and taking a huge bite. "It's just weird," he said quietly, swallowing. "School is almost over, and I'll be transferring to Hogwarts in the fall. It'll be strange going to school over there, where they have everything so…backwards. It'll be like going back in time."

Sirius laughed quietly and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately. "Well imagine how it was for us to come to America from Britain. It was like going into the future!" he said, grinning slightly. "I know things will be tough for you, but Hogwarts is where your parents would have wanted you to go. If it makes you feel better, let's make a deal. Try it out for a year or two, and if you really don't like it there, we'll tell Dumbledore we're pulling you out and send you back to the academy. How's that sound?"

"Okay, deal," replied Harry, smiling. He'd only have to endure Hogwarts for a little while before he could rejoin his friends at George Washington. His smiled faltered as he suddenly remembered something and he sighed. "But what about Voldemort? If I go back, doesn't that mean I'll have to face him?"

"Harry, no one knows exactly where he is or what sort of condition he's in," said Remus reassuringly. "It'll be several more years before you'll have to deal with him, and you'll have plenty of more time to prepare. Also, never forget, Sirius and I will be with you every step of the way."

"Thanks," said Harry appreciatively, glad to have such supportive uncles. Feeling much better about himself, he dug into his meal with renewed vengeance. Poor steak never stood a chance.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now! I really hope you liked it, and that you continue to read it! <strong>As always, please REVIEW! I'd love to know your thoughts on the story so far.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, it's been forever since I last updated, and I'm really sorry about that. I ran into a bit of writer's block, but I'm hoping with this chapter out I've gotten past that. Yet again, I jumped forward in time and its time for Harry to start Hogwarts. Some of it is similar to the story, but for the most part I hope not.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Oh, I like this one! Can I buy her?"

Sirius and Remus looked at the snowy white owl that had perched itself on Harry's shoulder, smiling to themselves as it gave a small 'hoot!' and nuzzled its head against his cheek. Looking towards each other, they silently agreed and nodded their heads. Taking Harry by the shoulder, Sirius guided him to the cashier.

"How much for this one?" he asked, already reaching for his money bag.

"She'll be twenty-five galleons, sir," said the clerk, as he turned around and grabbed an empty cage. "Cages come complimentary when you buy an owl. Would you like to buy any toys or treats as well, while you're here?"

"We should buy a bag or two of owl pellets," said Sirius, grabbing two small bags from the shelf. "But that's all we need for now, I suppose."

"Okay, your total now comes to thirty-one galleons and four sickles, sir," the clerk said, as he rang up their bill. Sirius counted out the money and handed it over. "Thank you very much. I hope you all have a good day, and please feel free to come back if you need anything at all."

"We will thank you!" Shrinking the cage and bags of food, Sirius nodded towards Remus, who had been looking at an aquarium filled with strange fish, and the three wizards walked back out into Diagon Alley. "Well, looks like we've got your shopping list finished. Anything you want to do before we head back to the house?"

"No, I'm good I think," answered Harry, shrugging. Suddenly, he gave a sniff and spun around, standing on his toes to look through the crowd. "I smell Neville!" Pushing his way past the mass of people, he hurriedly rushed into a nearby store and a small howl of happiness could be heard.

The two older wizards chuckled to themselves and followed after him, albeit at a slower, more relaxed pace. Although they lived in America, they'd made it a point to keep Harry informed on where he came from, and who his family was. The Potter family and Longbottom family were long-time friends, and it only made sense that when both their boys were born, James Potter was made Neville's godfather while Alice Longbottom was named Harry's godmother. And although dealing with the boy's grandmother could be quite frustrating at times, they always saved a day or two to visit him whenever they were on vacation here. That, along with the fact that Sirius had given them a pair of two-way mirrors, had made Harry and Neville close friends, almost brothers.

"Harry James Potter! Neville Frank Longbottom! I demand you two settle down this instant!" screeched Neville's grandmother. Around her, the two boys were playing a game of tag, running and weaving their way through the shelves as they laughed and played excitedly. On a rack, Harry's new owl stood watching, making high pitched noises, as if she too were laughing with the children.

"Harry, Neville, stop running around!" yelled Remus, taking charge as he lunged forward and grabbed the two boys by the back of their shirt collars. "Sorry about that Madam Longbottom; you'll have to excuse Harry's sudden intrusion. He caught onto your grandson's scent and raced after him before we could stop him." Although Augusta was not officially a member of the Order of the Phoenix—who had been told of Harry's condition from the start—she and Neville had been informed about it due to the boys' close relationship.

"It's quite alright," she said, somewhat stiffly as she straightened out Neville's collar. "I know it's been awhile since these two have been together, so I'll let it go for now. But I expect Harry to be a little better behaved the next time we meet."

"Of course, and Harry is sorry for his rushed entrance, aren't you Harry," said Remus, turning to look at the black haired boy.

"Oh, yes," agreed Harry, nodding his head. "I'm very sorry for having barged in like that. I promise not to let it happen again."

Augusta nodded her head in acknowledgment and turned back towards the two older men. "I suppose now they've seen each other, Neville and Harry would want to spend some time together. We've just finished up our shopping for school and have a little extra time before we need to get back home and prepare his things for the train ride tomorrow. I also have a meeting in the finances department at the Ministry later today that I cannot miss."

"How about we take Neville for the rest of the day?" suggested Sirius, knowing his godson and Neville would want more than a short hour or two to catch up. "We can take the things you've bought with us to our place, and then Remus or I could pick up his trunk and other belongings later. We'll take the both of them to the platform tomorrow morning."

"Oh, please, grandmother?" asked Neville, looking excitedly to the older woman. "It's been ages since Harry and I last saw one another, and this way, you can go to your meeting at the Ministry without having to leave me with the house elves, or take me along."

"That sounds acceptable enough," replied his grandmother. "One of you can come with me to Longbottom Manor now and gather his things, while the other watches the boys."

"Remus will go with you," said Sirius, immediately volunteering his friend as he stepped behind the boys and placed a hand on either of their shoulders. "I'll take Harry and Neville to get some ice cream while we wait. Goodbye, Madam Longbottom. We'll take good care of your grandson." Without another word, he turned and steered the boys towards the ice cream parlor, smirking slightly at the annoyed glare Remus was sending him.

"Can we get the caramel chocolate volcano like we did last time?" asked Harry, petting his owl as she flew after them and landed on his shoulder.

"That's one of my favorites," said Neville, grinning. "By the way, that's a really nice owl. Did you just get it?"

"Yeah, we bought her today," explained Harry, continuing to pet her. "I've been thinking of a name, and I really like Hedwig. What do you think?"

"Sounds great," Neville replied, reaching out to stroke the bird's soft white feathers. "She seems very friendly."

"Harry, Neville, is the chocolate volcano thing what you really want?" asked Sirius, interrupting them as he gently pushed them towards the counter. They nodded and he took out his money bag. "Okay, we'll have two caramel chocolate volcanoes and a cone of strawberry for me. Think we should get something for Remus as well?"

"He likes butter pecan," said Harry.

"Okay, and a cone of butter pecan as well," added Sirius. Paying for their treats, they went and found a table to sit down and wait. Five minutes later, they were digging into their ice cold snacks, Harry and Neville laughing as each of their ice cream volcanoes magically bubbled and spewed out warm chocolate syrup.

"Looks like you started the party without me," said Remus, as he walked in through the door. "Oh, butter pecan. My favorite!" The four continued to chat and eat their treats, making fun plans for the rest of their day.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you two have all your things?"<p>

Harry and Neville shared a half-annoyed, half-amused look as they nodded their heads. "Yes, we have everything, Uncle Remus," said Harry, patting his pocket where his trunk and other belongings had been shrunk and stowed away.

"Did you bring a spare toothbrush like I told you to? Or how about a thicker jacket for winter time? And you Neville, are you sure you've gotten everything? It's not too late for one of us to apparate to your house and grab it," Remus said, looking between the two boys.

"I've got everything packed, thank you," replied Neville, giving the anxious adult a reassuring smile.

"And as I said, I have everything I need packed away," followed Harry. "Seriously, you don't have to worry. I'll be back for Christmas break, and if I desperately need anything between then and now, I'll just owl you for it."

"Listen to Harry, Remus," said Sirius, putting a hand on the werewolf's shoulder. "Don't worry; he's a big boy and is responsible enough to have properly packed his things.

"Okay, okay," nodded Remus, lifting his hands in defeat. "I give up."

"Good, now uh, Harry? You remember the route we told you to take for nights of the full moon?" Sirius asked, lowering his voice so anyone passing by couldn't hear.

"Yeah, of course I do," answered Harry, just as quietly. "I received a letter from Professor Dumbledore to meet with him and Madam Pomfrey tomorrow morning before class so we can discuss what the procedure will be like on those certain days."

"Make sure you don't forget that then," said Remus. "The full moon is in five days, so you'll need to know what to do while you're at school. No more wild animal parties like with your Uncle Sirius and I."

Harry grinned and nodded before turning to Neville. "Maybe I can convince him to join me," he said jokingly.

Neville, who knew all about the Marauder's escapades, shook his head and grinned as well. "I don't think I'm talented enough to become an animagus," he replied.

"Oh shush, if we could get that fat lard Peter to become one, you'll have no problem whatsoever!" exclaimed Sirius, clapping him on the back.

"We'll see then…" he answered, somewhat quietly.

"Well, I think you two should get a move on," said Remus, checking his watch. "You have about ten minutes to load your things and find a compartment. It's been quite awhile since I last rode that train, but if memory serves me correctly, you'll need the extra time."

"Okay, I'll see you two at Christmas time," said Harry, as he was hugged by his uncles.

"Promise to write at least once a week, and remember, you can always call us with your mirror," Remus told him. Harry nodded, and he went to hug Neville as well. "Have a good year, Neville. Perhaps we can convince your grandmother to let you come and spend the holidays with us in America."

"I'd really like that, thanks," said Neville, smiling brightly. He received another hug from Sirius, who had just finished saying his goodbye to Harry, and then turned towards the train with his friend.

"Need some help?" asked Harry, as a small girl with bushy brown hair struggled to drag her overly-stuffed trunk onto the train. Before she could answer, he easily picked it up with one hand and hefted it into a storage compartment. "You don't have to worry about carrying that up to the castle. My uncles said they have people bring it up for us while we get sorted during the feast."

The girl smiled shyly at him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Thank you very much," she said, clutching her small, personal bag to her chest.

"Not a problem," he answered, grinning. "Well, we were just heading off to find a free compartment. I can see that you're a first year as well. Would you like to join us?"

Her smile widened and she nodded her head. "Yes, that'd be wonderful, thank you for inviting me."

After a few minutes of searching they found one at the very end of the train and settled down into the seats, Harry and Neville on one side, the brown haired girl on the other. As they got comfortable, the train blew its whistle and began to move.

"You're Harry Potter," the girl said suddenly, causing Harry to jump in his seat, surprised.

"Yes, I am," he confirmed, mentally groaning. Silently, he prayed that she wouldn't be just another random fan of his.

"I read about you in a book," she said, pulling out a thick tome from her bag. "_Famous Witches and Wizards of the Last Century_; there's a short chapter on you near the beginning. I'm Muggleborn, you see, and bought several books on wizarding culture in order to sort of catch up on what I've obviously missed, being from a non-magical family. I recognized you by the scar."

Harry rubbed his scar and nodded. "It's not hard to miss," he replied with a grimace.

"Yes, it does stick out quite a bit," she said, staring at it thoughtfully. "I'd suggest a glamour charm, but I read somewhere that they don't work on cursed scars or injuries. Perhaps, if you're looking to avoid any unnecessary attention, you could try muggle makeup. I know it sounds rather girly, but it'd certainly cover up what magic can't."

Instantly, Harry found himself liking this girl more than he thought he would, and thanked Merlin that she had not been another crazy fan as he first feared. "I never thought of that," he said. "It won't work at school, but certainly if I go out into the public. Thanks a lot for the suggestion…uh…I didn't quite catch your name?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Here I am, knowing all about you, and not even properly introducing myself!" she cried, shaking her head as she looked at Neville. "And I'm sorry for ignoring you, I didn't mean to! I'm…well I'm not very good at starting conversations, and well…I'm good with facts, I suppose and I thought if I could just open up with something I knew, like books…then…I could…oh no, I'm rambling again…"

"Don't worry about it," said Neville, used to taking the sidelines when Harry was around. He didn't mind it at all, and was rather amused by people's usually fanatic behavior around his friend.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger," she said, sticking out her hand to Harry, who shook it, and then turning back to Neville. "And you are?"

"Neville Longbottom," he answered, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you both," she said politely.

"So, mind telling us more about you Hermione?" asked Harry, trying to keep the conversation going. He knew it was a long train ride—almost half a day's journey—and they'd need something to help the time pass by. Plus, he was generally interested in knowing more about this girl who treated him like a regular human being, despite him being famous.

Hermione, who was not used to getting this much attention from others' her age, smiled and began to tell them about herself and her family. For the next few hours, the three of them swapped stories, Hermione sharing her stories from the muggle world and learning about her being a witch, and Harry and Neville taking turns to tell her about their lives and their summer adventures together. So into their conversation, they barely noticed the compartment door slide open.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked a kindly old witch as she looked through the door.

Harry glanced at his watch and realized it was almost three in the afternoon, his stomach growling as it suddenly realized just how long ago breakfast had been. The other three gave him incredulous looks as it growled even louder, and he blushed slightly in embarrassment. Sometimes he hated being a werewolf; his enhanced abilities did not come without their price, and one of them was a super fast metabolism and a voracious appetite.

Glancing at the many treats on display, he looked to the trolley lady and asked, "Do you have anything else beside sweets?" He was more than ready to gorge himself on chocolate frogs and pumpkin pastries, but he wanted something a little more…meaty.

"Y'know, you're one of the few students to ever ask me that," she replied, smiling as she grabbed a small box from the bottom of the trolley. "Candy and baked goods are our best sellers, but we do carry a small assortment of cold sandwiches and salads."

Harry peered into the box she had opened, which had been magically expanded on the inside and charmed to stay cool. Grabbing two roast beef sandwiches and a small salad, he looked to Neville and Hermione and asked, "Do you two want anything?"

"I have my own money, I can buy my own," began Hermione, only for Harry to shake his head and cut her off.

"Nonsense; not to sound arrogant, but I'm the sole Potter heir and I inherited my family's entire fortune when my parents passed away. Not only that, my godfather comes from a wealthy family as well, so I think it's safe to say that I have more money than I know what to do with," he said, grinning at the surprised look on her face. "What are a few galleons spent on food compared to that?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose I'll grab a salad," she said, reaching in and taking a small plastic container.

"Great, and you Neville?" he asked, turning to his other friend.

"A sandwich sounds good right about now," answered Neville, used to Harry's generosity.

"All right, we'll have those, and I think I'll take a few boxes of chocolate frogs as well," said Harry, turning to grab a small handful. Setting them down onto his seat, he counted out the required money and thanked the witch as she closed the compartment and walked away.

"I hadn't realized how late it'd gotten until she came in," said Neville, as he took the wrapper off his sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm starved," agreed Harry, taking a big bite of bread and meat. Looking out the window as they ate, he watched the countryside pass by. "I'd say there's about another couple hours before we get there. My uncles told me they always arrived at night, and the sun won't set for a little while. Better get comfortable."

* * *

><p>It was around 7 o' clock by the time they reached the castle, and Harry was more than eager to get up and walk around. Stretching, he opened the door and made his way off the train, Neville and Hermione following right behind him. Hearing a loud, gruff voice calling for first years, he and the other two walked towards a giant of a man as other new students gathered around him. When everyone was there, he led them down a short, wooded path that ended at a dock. There, a dozen boats floated and were tethered down.<p>

"All right now, no more than four to a boat!" said Hagrid, as he had introduced himself earlier.

Luckily, the three of them got a boat to themselves and watched, fascinated, as the rope seemed to disappear and the oars magically began to move them forward. As the castle came closer, they pointed out various things they saw, growing more excited as they neared the other side of the lake. When the boat ride was over, they were led into a room to wait their sorting.

"My older brother told me that we'll have to wrestle a troll!" a red-headed boy exclaimed excitedly, as other boys around him cringed nervously.

"Don't be stupid, Weasel," replied a small, blonde haired boy.

"Shut your mouth if you know what's good for you, Malfoy!" the other responded, scowling angrily.

Before either of them could say another word, a stern looking woman walked into the room and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Headmistress of Hogwarts. Instructing them to follow her, she walked into the Great Hall as the scared students trailed behind. Gathering at the front of the hall, before the head table, they listened intently as she told them about their sorting. Next to her was an old wooden stool, and even older looking hat sitting atop it.

The hat sang a song about the school, and Professor McGonagall began calling names from a list she had produced seemingly out of thin air. Harry smiled as both Hermione, and then Neville were sorted into Gryffindor and eagerly awaited his turn. Finally, after what seemed like ages, his name was called and the hall went silent. All around students openly pointed him out and began to whisper to one another. Taking his seat, he looked towards his two friends and awaited the hat's verdict.

"_Hm, you'd be great in any of the houses_," said the hat, as it was placed on his head. "_You're intelligent and well-studied, perfect for Ravenclaw, and yet you're quick-witted and cunning, a natural Slytherin. You're fiercely loyal, which is an attribute of Hufflepuff, and are courageous in the face of danger, which Gryffindors are well known for. Yes, you'd do well in any house, but I can see in your heart where you really want to go, so it better be_…**GRYFFINDOR!**"

Harry's face split into a huge grin as the Gryffindors roared loudly and cheered, missing the slightly triumphant smirk on McGonagall's lips as he passed her. Making his way to the table, he sat next to Neville and waited for the sorting to end. Several minutes later the sorting was over and food appeared on their plates. At the sight of grilled steaks and whole Cornish hens, the wolf in him gave a howl of approval as Harry began loading his plate.

From the Head table, Dumbledore conversed quietly with Professor McGonagall on the new addition to her house. "I know Sirius and Remus said he was very in-tune with his wolf, but just his behavior alone is quite something. Just like a wolf is territorial of its food, look at the way Harry seems to hunch over his plate and block it from view with his cup and utensils. I wouldn't call it bad manners; it seems very clean when he eats. Oh my, this is fascinating…"

"Yes, yes, very fascinating," agreed McGonagall, rolling her eyes slightly. Once a scholar, always a scholar. Sometimes she wondered if Dumbledore would have been better suited for Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor.

Down at the tables, Gryffindor watched in a mixture of shock, amusement, and slight disgust as there seemed to be an eating rivalry brewing between Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. It started out as Harry unintentionally taking the steak Ron had been reaching for, too busy with his plate to notice until he heard the redhead's annoyed huff. Looking up, the two had locked eyes and Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. Unsure of what was happening, he reached for a bread roll, only to have Ron snatch it from his hand and take a bite. And since then, both had been taking and eating as much as they could get onto their plates. With Harry, he at least had some manners and kept his mess contained to his platter, whereas Ron was a war-zone. Off to the side, Fred and George Weasley were taking bets on who would win.

Ten minutes later, Ron put down his knife and fork and groaned in defeat, holding his stomach in pain. Harry, seeing that he had won, gave the boy a friendly smile. The redhead tried to smile back, but it came out more as an awkward grimace. A few minutes later, their dirtied dishes vanished and were replaced with clean ones as the table filled with freshly baked desserts.

"So you're Harry Potter?" asked Ron, speaking to him for the first time.

"Yes, that's me," replied Harry, grabbing a warm apple tart from the tray. "And this is Neville Longbottom, my god brother I suppose. And she's Hermione Granger; I met her on the train," he said, introducing his friends.

"I've met Neville a few times at Ministry event," said Ron. "Never heard of a Granger family before so I guess you're a Muggleborn eh?"

"Yes, that's correct," she answered, nodding her head.

"My dad is obsessed with muggles," said Ron, laughing a little. "He thinks your gadgets and whatnot are the most amazing things ever. Honestly, I can't see how they can get by without magic."

He soon regretted making that statement, as Hermione immediately launched into a lecture on the differences between muggles and wizards, and how they were able to make astonishing progress despite their lack of magical resources. By the time the feast ended, he could only nod along in hopes it would get her to stop talking. When they were taken to the Gryffindor common room and told where their beds were, he was only too happy to excuse himself and quickly make his way up to the boys' dormitory.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," said Harry as he, Neville, and Hermione lingered behind in the common room.

"It would seem so," she replied. Unsure of what to do with her new friends, she gave them both somewhat awkward, one-armed hugs and stepped back, smiling shyly. "I'm…I'm really glad I met you two today. I don't know how my first day would have gone if I hadn't. Thank you again for allowing me to join you on the train."

"It was our pleasure," he said, and Neville nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was no problem at all, and you're a really nice girl," added Neville. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hermione. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight you two," she said, still smiling as she turned and walked up the stairs to the girls' rooms.

The two boys then made their way to their own room and found their trunks already set out. Claiming two beds next to each other, they grabbed their night clothes and went to change and brush their teeth. Ten minutes later, Harry, who had decided to take a quick rinse before bed, stepped back into the room and threw his towel onto a hanger by his bed to dry. Bidding Neville goodnight, he climbed into his own bed and pulled the curtains shut. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he knew he'd need his sleep.

* * *

><p>Well that is it for chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try my hardest to get a new chapter up sooner. I have a general plotline for the story already figured out, I just need to work on fleshing it out. As always, please leave a review and let me know what you think of it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, a quicker update this time! Aren't you all so proud of me? Haha, well let's just say that this chapter is a rough one for poor Harry, but you all get a little better insight into what its like for him being a werewolf. Also, some scenes are similar to the book, yet different since I changed things around a little. A few reviewers asked questions, and I'll have them answered at the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Come to the Hospital Wing in the morning and I'll have a pepper-up potion ready for you dear," said Madam Pomfrey as she escorted Harry to the Whomping Willow. It was the first full moon of the school year, and the first time he'd ever have to do it alone. Despite being able to transform at will, full moons were still hard on him and he was secretly afraid of what it'd be like with no one around. He was grateful that the school nurse was kind enough to walk him to the tree, and it was knowing that he'd be able to see her kindly face once more in the morning that gave him the will to keep walking.

"Thank you for taking me," he said, giving her a small smile as she took a long stick and pressed a knot at the base of the tree, instantly freezing its branches' wild attempts at attacking them.

"It was no problem at all," she replied, returning the smile. "Now remember what I told you. Stop by the Hospital Wing when you come back for a potion and so I can check you over. Your teachers have been notified of your condition, and so you are excused from classes for the first half of the day."

Thanking her once more, he climbed down through the dark tunnel until he came into a dirty, broken down room. The windows were boarded up, but a tiny hole in the roof let him know that night was soon approaching. Sighing to himself, he pulled off all his clothes except his boxers, and neatly folded them in a pile. Returning to the tunnel entrance, he laid the pile in a corner so they wouldn't be ruined and sat down in the middle of the room to wait. Even though he was able to turn into his werewolf form whenever he wanted, he lost the ability to on days of the full moon and had to undergo a forced transformation like any other werewolf had to. Luckily he still kept his mind but he was much more aggressive and restless, and now that he was starting to reach adolescence, he would fight with Remus, who for now remained the dominant alpha male in their "pack."

"Boo!"

Harry spun around as he heard a soft pop and the voice yelled out. Eyes widening in disbelief, he stared up at Sirius and Remus, who stood before him with large grins on their faces. Unable to think properly, he did the only thing he could think of and rushed over to hug them. He felt the nervousness in his stomach slowly go away, comforted by the fact that he would no longer have to do it alone.

"Sirius, Remus, what are you two doing here?" he asked, pulling back slightly. "I thought you two went back home."

"We were going to, but decided that since the full moon was already so close, we'd stay an extra week and be with you for your first transformation at school. We wouldn't let you go through this alone," answered Sirius, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Thanks," he said appreciatively as he buried his face in his uncle Remus' chest. "I was scared…" he admitted quietly.

"Don't worry cub, we're here now and that's all that matters," said Remus, rubbing his back soothingly.

"…this means we'll fight again though…"

"It's all part of being a werewolf, Harry," he said, continuing to rub his back. "In a few years, when you're older, you'll become the alpha and my wolf will know to back down. Now, I checked the paper for what time sunset is, and we have about fifteen minutes before it goes down. Sirius and I need to reinforce the protective wards on the shack. It had trouble keeping just one werewolf in back when I was at school, so imagine what would happen now that there's two. Relax a bit while you wait; we'll be done shortly."

The younger werewolf nodded and sat back down on the floor, watching as Sirius and Remus cast various spells and enchantments on the house. Several minutes later they were through, the doors and windows magically spelled to be unbreakable, and what little furniture remained unable to be removed from where it stood. Remus stripped down to his underwear and placed his clothes next to Harry's in the tunnel and Sirius transformed into a dog, as the sun was just about to disappear.

"Yuck, I hate this stuff," said Remus, as he downed a vial of Wolfsbane. Sighing, he moved to a corner and sat down, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. "Okay Harry, here it comes…"

Harry nodded his head, already feeling the effects of the full moon. His heart began to pound loudly in his chest, his breathing becoming heavy and labored as his blood rushed through him. In the dark, he could hear Remus grunt and he let out a pained groan of his own. His hands dropped to the floor as he hunched over, fisting the carpet as his knuckles turned white, his teeth grinding painfully together as his jaw clenched tight. He shut his eyes as pain coursed through him and he let out an anguished howl as his body expanded and grew, becoming taller, broader and more muscular, thick fur growing over every inch of skin.

His nose twitched slightly as he caught Remus' scent and he looked towards the older and larger werewolf, who was crouched in his corner, panting heavily. The two locked eyes and he immediately launched himself forward, bounding quickly across the room towards his uncle. Letting out a challenging growl, the two met head on in a flurry of bites and snarls. Harry howled in pain as Remus sank his teeth into his right arm, rearing his clawed fist back and swinging it forward. He gave a triumphant bark as it slammed powerfully into the other werewolf's snout, releasing his hold on his arm and sending Remus flying into a nearby wall.

He wasn't down for the count just yet, and the injury had only served to fuel his rage. Quickly recovering, Remus leapt from the floor and pounced on Harry, biting and clawing at his back as the younger werewolf bucked up and down in an attempt to throw him off. Somehow, he managed to twist himself around to face him, and clamped down onto his shoulder with his teeth, gripping Remus by the torso and stabbing his claws into his sides.

From a hidden corner in the room, Sirius watched his friend and godson duke it out, wishing he could do something to help. But as he learned many years ago, it was best to let them fight it out before coming out to be with them. The most he could do was sit and watch and not interfere until it was all over. Only then, when they lay panting and half-alive on the floor could he remind them of his presence and do whatever he could to comfort them during their suffering.

Almost an hour later, Harry whimpered in defeat as a bloody and bruised Remus bit him by the throat. Having re-established his dominance, the older werewolf let go and immediately flopped down on top of him, the two breathing heavily in an exhausted heap. Realizing they were through, Sirius came out and sat before them, looking over their injuries. He stared at the numerous gashes across Harry's chest and gave Remus an almost reproachful look. No longer being controlled by his urges to show the younger werewolf his place, Remus looked down and would have winced if he could. He'd really done a number on the boy.

Ignoring his own injuries, he sat up and began licking Harry's wounds clean as Sirius sat closer and nuzzled his godson's cheek soothingly, who continued to whimper and let out pained whines. A little while later, when his cuts were no longer bleeding as profusely, they stopped and huddled together to protect one another from the night's cold air. They stayed that way until morning, the three of them curled up together as they slept the rest of the night away.

When morning came, as usual, Sirius was the first to wake up. Knowing that Harry would need to get back to school before the rest of the school got up, he gently shook the two of them awake and told them to get dressed. It was almost painful watching the two limp around, barely able to move as they slowly pulled their clothes on. Picking Harry up, he told Remus to wait there for him and rest while he carried him up the tunnel.

"Thanks for coming last night," said Harry weakly, as Remus stepped forward and hugged him. "Even though we fought again, I'm glad you came…"

"I'm glad too," replied Remus softly, kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry if I was too rough; make sure to have Madam Pomfrey heal you before you get to class, and take it easy the next few days okay?"

"Okay," replied Harry, nodding tiredly. "Bye, love you Uncle Remus…"

"I love you too cub."

With another hug goodbye, Sirius carried Harry up the tunnel and set him down on the ground just in front of the Whomping Willow. Pressing the knot as Madam Pomfrey had done the night before; the tree froze, leaving the two to talk alone in peace.

"Do you think you can make it up to the castle by yourself? I can take you the rest of the way if you can't," said Sirius worriedly. Harry's injuries always carried over to his human form after the transformation, and although many of his cuts had begun to close, he could still see the beginning of several bloody stains on his shirt and pants.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take him from here," said Neville, as he suddenly came up over the hill.

"Neville, what're you doing here? It's too early for students to roam the castle; you could have gotten caught," said a shocked Harry.

"And let my best friend go through this alone?" he asked. "I can't be there for you when you transform, so the least I can do is help you get back to the castle to get treated."

"You're a good friend, Neville," said Sirius, smiling at the two. Although Neville doubted his abilities now, he had the feeling that despite that, they'd have a new animagus in their midst in a few years. "Now be careful and go slowly; it was a really rough night for him."

"Of course," said Neville, pulling Harry's arm over his shoulder and holding his arm around his waist.

"Take care Harry, I love you pup," he said, hugging the boy once more. "Thank you for being such a good friend to him Neville."

Smiling, Neville nodded his head and slowly turned them back around and began walking Harry to the castle. An excruciating ten minutes later, they had made it to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey stood waiting by the door for him. Seeing Harry's now blood-soaked shirt, she immediately set him onto a bed and gently peeled off his shirt, gasping at the sight of his torn up chest. She gave the Longbottom boy a look, as if to silently tell him to leave, but he shook his head and took a seat to wait. Realizing that he wouldn't leave his friend, she ignored him for the moment and turned back to Harry.

Grabbing an empty basin and several potions and salves, she set them on the nearby table and set back to work. She first gave him a sleeping potion, knowing that cleaning and healing his wounds would be a painful experience, and he was in enough pain as it was. Casting a quick diagnostic charm on him, she was relieved to find that all his injuries were exterior and that there were no broken bones or severe internal bleeding. A quick flick of her wand and the basin was filled with warm water, which she dipped a small cloth towel into and began cleaning his cuts. There would be no point in closing his wounds if they were filled with infection.

She managed to wipe away most of the blood, and now being able to clearly see where he was injured, went about healing him. Tracing her wand slowly over the many incisions, she repeatedly chanted a healing spell as his wounds began to close, hissing with smoke as the cuts and slices disappeared. The bigger ones left behind angry red marks, but with a bit of healing salve, they'd fade away to pale, almost unnoticeable scars. Finally, when everything had been cleaned and healed, she lifted his head and poured an antibiotic potion down into his mouth, massaging his throat in order for him to swallow. When all that was done, she returned her supplies and looked at Neville, who had been quietly watching the entire time.

"I supposed you already know of his condition, and can trust you not to let anyone know about this?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am, I do. And I've already promised to never talk to anyone about it unless they already know," he responded.

"Good," she said. "Now, why don't you head off to the Great Hall for some breakfast? Your classes start at 8:30 and you don't want to be late. You can visit Harry at lunch time, where hopefully he'll be well enough again to finish his school day."

"Well all right, tell Harry I hope he's feeling better when he wakes up." When she agreed to, he said his goodbye and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Harry?" asked a concerned Hermione, watching him try to hide a grimace as he sat down at the lunch table.<p>

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, biting back a gasp as his stomach bumped against the table. Although Madam Pomfrey had healed him, he remained sore and his body was still quite sensitive to the pain. Ignoring the unbelieving look he knew she was giving him, he slowly piled potatoes onto his plate and grabbed a couple of drumsticks. After a few bites, he began to feel slightly better as his appetite returned to him and he helped himself to more food, having missed breakfast that morning.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again. "I know magic is much better at healing than the muggle way, but falling down the stairs, especially ones as hard and high as the ones here at Hogwarts can be really painful."

Harry and Neville shared a knowing look, glad that she had obviously bought his excuse for missing classes that morning. "Yes Hermione, I'm okay," he reiterated. "Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey fixed me up and I'm just a little sore right now. That's all." Finally she gave up and returned to her meal, looking through her charms book as she ate.

"So have you seen the Daily Prophet lately?" asked Neville, making conversation in-between bites.

"I'm American, I don't subscribe to the British newspapers," he said, shrugging. "Why? What's up?"

"Well about a month ago someone tried to steal something from Gringotts," he started, swallowing a mouthful of bread. "Luckily, the vault had already been emptied a little while earlier and nothing was taken. Gringotts is supposed to be impenetrable, and the paper this morning said that even after all the investigations done, they're still unable to find a culprit."

"That's odd," replied Harry, looking up at his friend. "The goblins are always very organized and thorough. The fact that not only was someone able to get into Gringotts, but they're incapable of finding out who it was, is very strange." Suddenly, a loud chime could be heard, signifying the end of the lunch period. Quickly grabbing their things, they packed up and headed out into the hallways.

"Finally, a class I can understand!" said Ron Weasley, as they passed him and a few other Gryffindor first-years on their way to the Quidditch Pitch. "You know, I almost hit a hang glider once when I was riding around on my older brother Charlie's broom."

They made it to the pitch with plenty of time to spare, as other students were still making their way over and the teacher had yet to appear. On the grass in front of them were several neat rows of ancient-looking brooms, and Harry wondered if the magic on them still worked. The wood appeared dry and rotten while the bristles looked so hard they could stab someone.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" asked Harry, noticing her suddenly quiet and stiff demeanor.

She looked at him with frightened eyes and replied, "I'm absolutely terrified of heights…"

Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin first year, overheard Hermione's confession and laughed. "Is the poor Mudblood afraid of a little flying?" he sneered, smirking as the other Slytherins chuckled.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy," growled Harry, clenching his fists.

"What are you going to do about it Pothead?" asked Draco, crossing his arms. "You know, when I heard you were starting Hogwarts this year I decided you were worthy of my time and that I'd make an effort to befriend you. But seeing as you associate yourself with squibs like Longbottom, and the pathetic mudblood Granger, I can see that you're no better than them."

"Maybe I'm not better than them, but they're certainly ten times better than you," Harry retorted.

Before the blonde could reply, an older lady with short gray hair clapped her hands and called the class to attention. "Okay, first years! I am Madam Hooch, your flight instructor. For many, this is your first time riding a broom, while others may have spent much of their life flying. You're all starting at different levels of experience, but I tell you now that we will all be going at the same pace." She then went on to explain several safety precautions before ordering them to stand next to a broom and call it.

"Up!" said Harry, gripping the broom firmly as it jumped into his hand. Flying had always come easy to him and with an uncle like Sirius—who was an avid flyer—he had spent quite a bit of time in the air. Next to him, he could see Neville's feeble attempt at summoning his broom as it twitched when called. On the other side of him, Hermione's talent with a broom was basically non-existent.

"UP!" yelled Neville, as he finally lost his patience. He'd never been great with flying and had little chance to practice; his grandmother had a strict "no-flying" rule. Suddenly, the broom shot up and smacked him in the face, a sickening crack heard on impact.

"Oh dear, looks like it's broken," said Madam Hooch, as she rushed over to check on him. Neville's nose was now swollen and a thick trail of blood oozed down his face. "I'm going to take him to the Hospital Wing. Continue to practice summoning your broom, and then mounting. But do not, and I repeat, do NOT fly until I come back. If you do, there will be very serious consequences."

The instant she was gone, Draco Malfoy flew into the air and began circling the other students. Ignoring him for now Harry turned to Hermione, who was still struggling to make her broom move. After a few pointers and some encouraging words, the broom gently leapt into her hand and she grinned happily. Now that she had the broom, he showed her the proper way to mount, which she copied perfectly.

"Great job Hermione! See, it's not that—hey! No! Come back down!" he shouted, as she slowly began to float in the air.

"I-I don't know how! It just went up on its own! Make it stop Harry!" she cried, clutching fearfully to the handle as she floated higher and higher.

Draco, who had spotted her predicament, flew over and burst out laughing. "Is poor Granger stuck?" he taunted, reaching over and shoving her teasingly.

Hermione gasped as she nearly toppled over, holding onto the broom even tighter. "Don't do that!" she screamed, her eyes beginning to water.

Harry, having seen enough, jumped on his broom and flew up to them, maneuvering himself between Hermione and Malfoy to act as a shield. "Back off Malfoy!"

"Or what?" he asked, as he and Harry flew there brooms higher to match Hermione's still rising one.

"Hermione, just stay calm and stay still. The broom will stop moving if you do," he instructed. Turning back to Malfoy, Harry glared at him quietly. "Look, she's scared and we're really high off the ground now. Can't you wait until we're on the grass to do this?"

Draco rolled his eyes and slowly lowered his broom, only to fly onto Hermione's other side and cry out, "Boo!" in her face. She reeled back in surprise and lost her grip, trying to regain her balance for a second before completely losing it and toppling off the side. The stunned look on his face told Harry that had not been part of the plan.

Cursing, Harry punched Malfoy in the arm and dove after Hermione, flattening his body against the broom to go faster. Passing her falling figure, he leveled his broom and stood on it, as if he was surfing, and circled around beneath her. Knowing the impact would cause him to lose balance, he caught her in his arms and immediately adjusted their bodies as they fell so that she'd land on top. It was about a ten foot drop and he groaned in pain as his back slammed into the floor.

"Oh god, Harry!" sobbed Hermione, as she quickly rolled off him and kneeled next to him, pulling his head into her lap. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Harry Potter! Hermione Granger! Draco Malfoy!" shouted a furious McGonagall as she ran towards them. The students, who had crowded around them, stepped back to give her space as she stormed past and knelt beside Hermione. "Come down this instant, Mr. Malfoy!"

Malfoy, who was still floating stunned in the air, realized what was happening and flew down. "Yes, Professor…" he said quietly.

"It was an accident Professor!" cried Hermione, looking at the older witch. "Harry was showing me how to call my broom and mount, and when I did, I…I don't know what happened! It just flew up on its own and Malfoy started teasing me. Harry saved me! He shouldn't be punished!"

"It's quite all right Ms. Granger, I saw everything that happened from my window," replied McGonagall, as she ran her wand over Harry, checking for injuries. "Mr. Malfoy, however, will be serving detention with me for a week, as well as a one hundred point deduction from Slytherin. Teasing or not, it went too far and he could have seriously injured or even killed one of you."

"B-but Professor…!" began Malfoy, only to be elbowed in the side by a furious Blaise, as the rest of the Slytherins whispered for him to shut up before he lost them even more points.

"I'll need to take Mr. Potter to the infirmary to be looked over," stated McGonagall, standing up. Gently, she and Hermione helped him too his feet and he leaned against his friend for support. A drop like that was usually nothing to the young werewolf, but his body was still recovering from the night before and it had hurt. A lot. "Madam Hooch will be here shortly. I expect you to all be well behaved and wait until she returns before continuing your lessons. Flying unsupervised is strictly prohibited for first years!"

With that said, she and Hermione helped Harry walk back up to the castle, who was clutching his back in pain. When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue in anger as she listened to their story of what had happened. Making Harry lay on his stomach, she pulled off his robe and was about to take off shirt when he gave her a look that said to stop. Discreetly he looked at Hermione, who was waiting worriedly in a corner watching, and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Ms. Granger, thank you for helping Professor McGonagall escort Harry here, but I'll have to ask you to return to class now," she said, gently guiding the girl to the door. "You can visit him later at dinner. I'll probably keep him here for the rest of the day, considering the amount of blunt trauma his body has gone through today."

Thinking that she was referring to Harry's alleged 'trip down the stairs' that morning, Hermione nodded and left, but not before apologizing profusely and thanking him several times for what he'd done for her. When she had gone, Madam Pomfrey returned to Harry's side and tugged off shirt. McGonagall, who had stayed behind to speak with Harry, gave a loud gasp at the many scars that littered his back. Harry, who had easily heard her, turned and gave her a small smile.

"It all comes with the package," he said jokingly.

"I shall leave you in Madam Pomfrey's good care," she said, stepping back. "However, I'd like you to stop by my office the next chance you get; I wish to discuss something that might be of great interest to you."

"Yes Professor," he replied. After she'd left, he turned back to his healer and awaited his treatment.

Several hours later, Harry lay in his infirmary bed and stared bored at the ceiling. He could hear students beginning to walk around the halls, and the smell of ham filled his nostrils, letting him know just what time it was. Hearing a knock on the door he looked over, expecting to see Hermione and Neville, only to find a shy-looking Malfoy instead.

"Can I help you?" asked Madam Pomfrey, getting up from her desk.

"Actually, I…I was wondering if I could speak to Harry Potter," he asked quietly.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him and he shrugged, waving his hand to let her know that he could come over. "He'll see you," she told Malfoy. "But I know what you did earlier, and if you do anything to upset my patient it'll be another week of detention with me, on top of what McGonagall gave you."

Malfoy gave a scared nod and hurried over, wishing to get away from her stern glare. "Hi," he said, rather timidly as he came to stand next to Harry's bed.

"Hello," Harry replied curtly.

"Look…I-I know what I did earlier was…wrong. I never meant…for anyone to get hurt," he stuttered, avoiding Harry's eyes. "I know you think I'm a jerk, I just…wanted to let you know, I didn't really mean anything by it…"

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me," said Harry, crossing his arms. "Aside from a bruised back, I'm perfectly fine. But you really traumatized Hermione. She was almost crying when she left me here, and you heard what she said about being terrified of heights."

Malfoy winced at Harry's harsh tone and nodded his head. "I was going to try and find her next…" he admitted.

"You can probably find her at dinner, or at the library."

"Right…thanks. Well, I should go. I'm…I'm really sorry again about getting you injured." With a hurried goodbye, Malfoy turned and quickly walked out of the room.

Harry unfolded his arms and settled back against his pillow, contemplating what had just happened. He'd known the boy for less than a week, and as far as he knew, Malfoy was a spoiled rotten brat, who held little regard for others' thoughts or feelings. Was it all an act? Had he been forced to apologize by Snape or the Slytherins? Or was he truly sorry and repentant for what he'd done. Harry was very perceptive of other people, and could usually tell if someone was lying or not. Malfoy had really seemed sincere. So what happened in the few short hours he'd been gone. What had changed in Malfoy? He didn't know, but he swore to find out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Q&amp;A<span>**

**dennisud:** As stated, when Harry transforms he's able to control himself and his urges (for the most part that is). Certainly, when he's using it as an animagus form, he has no problems, but as you can see in this chapter he looses control of himself quite a bit during the full moon. Harry has never bit anyone, so as of this moment it's unsure of what would happen to them.

**Archer117:** Harry has an American accent, with a slight hint of British. Obviously growing up, he heard Sirius and Remus speak and so picked up a bit of their accents, phrases, and overall manner of speaking. However, he did attend American school, and learned his ABC's and all that jazz from American teachers. If you want an example, well...I'm filipino. My mother is an immigrant here, and despite the fact that I learned proper english from school, every once in a while I catch myself saying something in well..a FOBish accent. So yeah, hope that answers it.

That's it for now. If you have more questions, feel free to ask. Some things however will be answered as the story progresses. As always...please, please, please review! I love hearing what you all think of my story, and reviews motivate me to write more.


End file.
